Enchanted
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Song fic based on Taylor Swift's "Enchanted" *Update* Now a one shot instead of song fic, because I'm not allowed to write lyrics. :p


_**Disclaimer Time! :D**_

_**Me: Laura, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Laura: I'd be enchanted to! AusslySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally. See what I did there? (Nudges Ross and winks at him.)**_

_**Ross: (With a straight face.) No.**_

_**Laura: Oh come on, I'm funny aren't I?**_

_**Me: (Nervous face) O-o-of course you are! Anyways, Taylor would you like to do the song disclaimer?**_

_**Taylor: I'd love to! AusslySwiftie13Forever does not own 'Enchanted'. They so like each other, I don't understand why they don't go out already!**_

_**Me: It's a mystery to us all! Anyways, on with the story!**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally honey, come on we're going to be late for the ball!" my dad said. "Coming!" I replied not bothered about it. Each year my dad's boss holds a ball and invites all his employees over, and because my dad's going, I have to go because I can't stay in the house by myself for one night. As I put on the final touch of lip gloss, I took one last look in the mirror, before heading downstairs to leave for a very boring night, "Ready dad," I said. "Thank you," he opened the door for me, and we left the house into the car. I spent the next 30 minutes listening to my dad's usual lecture on 'etiquette,' and how I should respect everyone, and have 'manners'. I wasn't even listening, but I would give the occasional "yes dad," "I'll do just that," or a nod.

We arrived at the same old hall, where we always go, and immediately the act is on. I meet a few people who I talked to last year who clearly don't remember me, I fake smiles at them, I force myself to laugh when they make really stupid jokes that aren't funny, the usual. I sat at a table by myself, whilst my dad talks to his boss.

I looked around, totally bored. There was no one who seemed like they were actually enjoying themselves, everyone just looked like they were pretending, even my dad's boss, who would roll his eyes when my dad wasn't looking! I looked around the room again, hoping for someone to come and take me away from here, when my eyes met with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. As our eyes locked, it felt like everything just disappeared, as if it was just me and him in one room, and nobody else. It felt, magical and enchanting to just see him!

I looked away, because I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, he must've noticed it, because I think he was coming toward me. As he pushed past people, it was as if his eyes were trying to send me a message, 'Have we met?' I look around, because I felt quite awkward with his eyes just on me, and then I turned back around to see him standing in front of me.

"I'm Austin Moon," he says as he took out his hand. "Ally Dawson," I said in reply whilst shaking his hand. "Austin honey, come meet my co worker Lester Dawson!" I heard a woman say. "Is Lester Dawson your dad?" he asked me, I nodded and walked over to my dad with him. "I see you've already met my daughter," my dad said. "Ally, meet Mike and Mimi Moon," I said hi to both of them, and talked to them for a bit, they seem like nice people. "Ally," Austin whispered in my ear, "whatever you do, don't mention music, or they won't stop talking for ages!" I giggled at this, as our parents walked away. I talked to Austin more, and we learned a lot about each other, Austin likes to sing, but can't write a song to save his life, his favourite food is pancakes, and is really outgoing. I got nervous every now and then, because we were standing so close next to each other. My heart was doing flips, and I had butterflies in my stomach, what's wrong with me? I've only talked to this guy for a couple of minutes, and my heart's already beating so fast I feel like it's just going to leap out of my chest!

"Ally, would you like to dance?" Austin asked me. "I'd love to," I said smiling. Austin took my hand, and we danced along to Taylor Swift's "Ours." He spun me around a couple of times, and I fell twice which was quite embarrassing. "Sorry," I said, "I'm a _really _bad dancer!" "No you're not; you just have your own moves that everyone else isn't awesome enough to understand!" he said which made me laugh. We danced until it was time for us to go home. "Ally honey, we have to leave!" my dad called out. Reluctantly, I let go of Austin, taking one last glimpse of him before I left. "Goodbye Austin," I said. "Goodbye Ally!" We once again got into the car and left to go home. As my dad was driving, I couldn't stop blushing; he seemed to have noticed this, because he said "It's that Austin boy isn't it?" I would just object to this, and say I felt hot, but he knew that Austin really was the reason.

I looked at the clock for the gazillienth time. It was two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep because of one person. One boy, who I talked to for a couple of hours, has been stuck inside my head for what seems like centuries! All I could think about was if he loves anyone, if it was me, or another girl, who is really pretty and cute, and doesn't have stage fright like me. I kept thinking about this, until I was fully awake. _ 'What's wrong with you?' _I thought to myself. I really needed Austin out of my head, before I turn crazier than I already am.

I slowly crept out of bed, trying to not wake my dad up. I was walking back and forth across my bedroom, hoping that Austin would just magically turn up at my house and tell me that he also had a magical time at the ball. That meeting me was enchanting for him, like how I met him.

I couldn't stop thinking about the ball, how magical it felt when Austin and I were dancing, how I couldn't stop blushing just thinking about him, I'll always wonder if Austin ever did like me back, if he will always remember yesterday's moments like I will. I started missing Austin, just by remembering our dance, so I started to dance by myself. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin; it really was enchanting to meet him.

I can't stop wishing that this isn't the last of Austin and me, but instead we'll have more moments like yesterday. "Austin, Austin, Austin," is all I hear in my thoughts, I want to see him, I _need _to see him. I should've told Austin that I was so happy to meet him, but I left too early, and now I may never talk to him again.

The next day, after I got about four hours of sleep at most, I had to work my shift at Sonic Boom, which is another store that my dad owns. I got up to get ready for worked. After eating a pickle sandwich, (which tastes much better than it sounds), I left and went to work. Few customers came in, which I didn't mind, it meant more practice time for me on the piano. I started singing,_** "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face, all I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you."**_

I heard clapping, and turned around to see Austin. He came to the bench and sat next to me. "This song is pretty good, what's it about?" he asked. "You," I said, I mentally slapped myself, and prayed Austin didn't hear that. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say you, what I meant to say was that it was about..." I was cut off by an enchanting kiss. "It's ok Ally, I was enchanted to meet you too!" Austin said like a little child. "So would you like to go out on a date?" he asked me. "As long as it's not dancing, I'm there!" I said, and we finished off the song. "How did you know I work here?" I asked Austin. "My mum just told me to wait at this store while she goes shopping, and I just ran into you!" he said smiling. "Remind me to thank your mum later," I said.

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review! :D**


End file.
